Opinions
by Sleepinthepasture
Summary: When your back in facing the world, you dont know whats going to happen. You cant please everyone, so just please your self, and you'll turn out just fine. Spoby pregnancy story! In cannon charactors, please read? R&R!
1. Follow your arrow wherever it goes

_Opinions_

_Chapter one_

_Follow Your Arrow Where Ever It Goes_

* * *

"Spencer! C'mon! Your going to make us late for church!" Veronica yelled.

"Coming!" Spencer yelled back, shoving the little, fertilized stick with a plus sign into her bag. She pulled her hair onto one side nervously and slipped on her flats before trudging down the stairs. The Hastings were waiting down stairs for their daughter. Spencer waved at them as she walked over. They replied to her with a smile graced on each of their faces. Spencer stopped abruptly, and opened her bag to look for her sun glasses and car keys.

"You guys should go, I'm going to drive, I have to pick up Toby anyway. His trucks in the shop." She told her family.

"Are you sure? We can stop on the way." Her father, Peter said.

"No, I'm positive, you should go!" Spencer said, as nicely as possible, her family not picking up on the irony of her choice of words. They left after that. Her mother hugging her goodbye quickly.

After they left, Spencer plopped her self down on the couch, feeling the tears form in her eyes. She looked at her phone. _3 new messages:_

_received at 8:09 a.m. from Toby:  
Spencer? Did you take the test? Please tell me it's not true. What was the outcome?_

_received at 8:11 a.m. from Toby:_

_Spencer? Are you okay?_

_received at 8:15 a.m. from Toby:_

_Spencer!? Hello? Why the hell are you ignoring me? _

Spencer took her phone in one hand and hit, _Compose new message:_

_Toby, I'm sorry. I wasn't ignoring you, my family is gone. Please come over? We need to talk. _

_Sent at 8:20 a.m. to Toby_

Spencer waited, and waited for what seemed like ages, she sobbed. Her future was gone. She wasn't going to be able to go to college. Toby would leave her. She'd have the baby and her family would disown her. Her child would have a horrible life because of an unstable mother, and the community of Rosewood would drive her out of town. When Toby got to her house, she was curled up on the couch, in a ball. He couldn't see her face, but by the way her back was bobbing up and down, he knew she was crying. He burst through the door, which was always unlocked, no matter how many times he told her to lock the doors. He rushed over to his girlfriends side to comfort her. He took the tiny, sobbing girl into his lap, and stroked her back gently, singing, _Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran _to her for a few minutes, trying his best to comfort her. Eventually, her sobbing turned into crying, which then turned into heaving breaths. She calmed down slowly in his arms. He rocked her back and forth in his lap, she rested her head on his collarbone and closed her eyes, listening to him sing quietly. She sighed, fully calmed now, he kissed her forehead and looked at her, his big, blue orbs crashing like waves into her deep, chocolate-brown, tear filled oceans. She sat back on the couch and curled her legs up to her chest. She took the stick out of her bag and handed it to Toby.

"I'm positive. We're going to be parents." She told him. Toby didn't say anything, he just looked at the stick in his hand, he looked flabbergasted. "Its okay if you dont want to be part of its life, or mine, anymore. I know I'm screwing your future up, I'm sorry Toby." She sobbed, she closed her eyes. Surprisingly enough, she felt his arms go around her, and squeeze her gently. She felt his lips pressed against her temple. She felt him let go of her and get up from the couch, and she heard the door close. Tears poured down her cheeks, and she knew she was alone.

It took 2 hours for her parents to come home, Spencer was sitting on the couch, eating a pint of Ben and Jerrys, _Americone Dream_ ice cream(My favorite ice cream!). She had her head phones in, listening to Follow Your Arrow by Kasey Musgraves. She had the TV on, but she wasn't watching, instead, she was reading _Uglies_. She had changed from her church clothes and was now wearing skinny yoga pants and Tobys short sleeved, light blue t-shirt(From 3x12). Her mother came up behind her and shook her shoulder gently, her eyes filled with concern, for her 18-year-old daughter. Spencer wiped her nose with her wrist before looking at her mother.

"Sweetie? Whats wrong?" Veronica asked

"I think Toby and I broke up." Spencer cried. Veronica was on the couch, holding her shaking daughter imeadiatly.

"Why Sweetie? I'm so sorry." Veronica said.

"I have to tell you guys something. But promise me you wont get mad, I cant lose anymore because of this." Spencer declared, Veronica nodded, calling Peter out to the living room.

"What is it Honey?" Peter asked his daughter.

"I'm pregnant." Spencer said, shrugging helplessly, and closing her eyes. Veronica gasped in shock, but hugged her daughter. Peter, came up to them and hugged her too.

"It'll be okay Sweetie, your going to be okay." Peter coaxed his daughter as she broke down, sobbing again in her mothers arms. Veronica rubbed circles into her back.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, I wanna be alone right now." Spencer said, before breaking from her mothers grasp, and running up to her room. She closed her door, leaning up against it and breathing heavily. She placed her hands on her stomach, and looked at it. She had never imagined it poking out from the rest of her body. At least not now, she was only 18 for gods sake! What was she going to do with a child? Her phone rung, and she looked at the screen. _4 missed calls:_

_Missed Call from: Aria_

_"Hey Spence, Toby texted Emily.*Pause* Is it true? I'm so sorry Spencer! We're here for you, no matter what. It'll be okay."_

_Missed Call from: Hanna_

_"Spencer! I cant believe it! Out of all of us I thought I'd be the one to get pregnant first, or Aria. But not you! Are you okay? I'm here for you."_

_Missed Call from: Emily_

_"Spencer, please pick up. I talked to Toby, I know whats going on. Spence, it'll all be okay. Stay strong. I love you."_

_Missed Call from: Toby_

_"Hey, I'm sorry for walking out on you earlier. Are you okay? Can you meet me at the brew? We need to talk."_

"Hey Spence." He greeted her. She sniffled quietly.

"Hey." She answered.

"Are you okay? Whats going on?"

"I told my parents. I'm as fine as I can be. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are _we_ okay?"

"I dont know."

"Of course you dont."

"Look, can we discuss this in person? I'd rather have this conversation in private."

"Of course."

"I'll pick you up in 5, okay?"

"Yep, sounds like a plan." Spencer frowned.

"Hey, dont be mad at me."

"Whatever." She hung up.

Toby was there when he promised he would be, Spencer walked down the stairs and hopped into his car. He looked her over and frowned.

"Nice outfit." He commented.

"Shut up. Your not the one thats pregnant."

"Look Spencer, I'm sorry okay! I dont know what the hell you expect from me!" Toby snapped at her, his eyes darkening. Spencer cowered in her seat.

"You left me! You left me there, sobbing! Am I supposed to forget that?!" Spencer yelled back.

"I was going to come back. I had to sort this out, and calm down before I hurt you accidently Spencer, I wasn't leaving forever." He seethed through his teeth.

"You would hurt me? You were mad at me?"

"No. I was mad at myself, but Spencer we both know I'm not the safest person for you to be around sometimes."

"You would acctualy hurt me?"

"I dont know what I would do Spencer! I might! Not meaning too. You know I would never hurt you intentionally."

"Oh my god."

"Spencer." He pleaded.

"I cant believe this." She said, masking the hurt in her voice perfectly.

"Would you calm down? Please?"

"I'm calm Toby." She defended herself.

"Look, Spencer, I love you. You know that. I'm going to be a part of this pregnancy, whatever you decide to do, I'm okay with."

"Really?"

"It takes two to make a baby right?"

"I love you, so much."

"Thats my line!"


	2. Small Bump

_Opinions_

_Chapter Two_

_Small Bump_

* * *

Spencer woke up late in the morning on monday, officially, the first day of spring break. She was nuzzled next to Toby, who had lazily thrown his arm over her shoulder in his sleep. She loved watching him sleep. He looked so peacefull and happy, but she wasn't as peacefull as him waking up. No, she had woken up from searing pain in her breasts. She whimpered at the pain, waking Toby, who had become a hound dog towards her, picking up on her every movement in the past few days. She suddenly shot out of bed, and darted towards the bathroom. She knelt next to the toilet and emptied her stomach harshly. Toby ran after her, picking her hair up into a pony tail and rubbing her back as she purged.

"Your okay. Your okay." Toby coaxed Spencer.

"Its hurts." She moaned quietly, leaning against Toby for support. Toby wrapped his arms around her and put a hand on her stomach.

"I know sweetie, but it'll be worth it when we have our baby."

"I dont want to have it."

"What?"

"I said, I dont think I'm going to go through with the pregnancy. I've been thinking about abortion."

"What? Abortion? No! Spencer, we aren't killing the baby!"

"You said it was my choice Toby! I'm not ready for a baby! I cant do it."

"Yes you can Spence. Please? Just, do this for me? Do this for us?" Toby pleaded.

"I cant." Spencer cried.

"Yes you can." A voice said from behind the couple. Toby stood up and helped Spencer onto her feet, Mellisa was standing behind them, her stomach proding out of her body, as, she was 7 months pregnant. "I know its hard Spence, but it gets better."

"How'd you find out?" Spencer asked.

"I knew it when you asked to talk to mom and dad privately. I could sense it."

"I'm sorry." Spencer cried, Toby turned her around gently to face him. He looked her in the eyes and brushed some of her hair from her face

"This is not your fault Spencer. Stop apologizing."

"It is my fault Toby! Its all my fault!" She cried, Toby took her in his arms and placed his chin on her head, he ran his large, calloused fingers through her brown tresses. Mellisa came up to the couple and rubbed her sisters back lovingly, which was strange for the siblings, who were usually fighting and bickering about something stupid.

"Melissa, this isn't going to get better! I'm only 18! I cant do this."

"You're old enough to have sex aren't you?"

"Yeah, but it was one time! I'm not ready for this!"

"You're old enough to be an adult, and make adult decisions, such as sex. Your old enough to deal with the consequences of your decision. You both are." Melissa scolded.

"No, I'm not Melissa! Everyone has sex! Its normal! Getting pregnant before college isn't normal!" Spencer sobbed into Tobys chest. Melissa went silent, and left the room. Toby held Spencer there for the longest amount of time. Untill his phone rung, and he left the room to answer his boss, who was calling him. He came back in and kissed Spencer.

"I have to leave for a few hours. I'll be back soon though. I love you." He said, leaving the room.

"I love you too." Spencer said, leaning against the side of her bed. She turned around and turned on her laptop. She still had yet to tell the girls the truth, all they had right now was a suspician. She grabbed her phone, and forwarded them so they could text togather, and see eachothers texts, kind of like a four way call, instead of calling, texting.(I made up their signatures, I know there stupid, just ignore them.)

_Cant talk right now. Toby and I are taking a week off, so I wont be in school. I'll tell you whats going on when I'm ready. -Spencelovescarpenters_

_Spence? Just please tell me your okay? -Ar+Ez=ADORABLE_

_I agree with Aria, your okay right? -TheEmsterFields_

_Yeah, Your okay right? Did Toby really water your garden? -ShaggyandShady4EVA!_

_I'm fine, just some drama. I dont want to talk about it Hanna, I want to know for sure before I say anything. -Spencelovescarpenters_

_OKAY!*Dramatic sigh* So, whats going on? -TheEmsterFields_

_Wanna meet at the grille tonight? -Ar+Ez=ADORABLE_

_No, I really dont. I'll talk to you guys later. Please, just leave me alone. -Spencelovescarpenters_

_Okay. But remember, we will always be here for you Spence, no matter what. -TheEmsterFields_

_K, just know that it will be okay. Love you. -ShaggyandShady4EVA!_

_We're here for you Spence. Just please, remember that your gonna be fine. Love you. -Ar+Ez=ADORABLE_

Spencer plugged her phone into its charger, and curled herself into a ball on her bed. She fell asleep.


	3. For Blue Skies

_Opinions_

_Chapter Three_

_For Blue Skies_

* * *

Spencer woke up to her alarm ringing, telling her that she only had 30 minutes to get to school. She shot out of bed, threw up, and changed. She tucked her arms into a large, sweater. And pulled on her UGGs. She brushed her teeth, did her hair, and applied her makeup.

Her phone rung as she was in her car, on her way to school. She tucked her phone in between her shoulder and head.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I called your parents to check on you? They didn't even notice you left. Where are you?"

"On my way to school? Where else would I be?"

"I dont know Spencer! Jesus. You need to tell me if your going to leave, you cant just wander around anymore."

"And may I ask why you suddenly care so much?"

"Hmm, I dont know. Maybe its because your carrying my fucking kid! And maybe it could have to do with the fact that -A is still out there, and that they are doing everything in their power to kill you!"

"Whatever."

She hung up. She took the last few sips of her coffee, and pulled into the school. She checked herself in the mirror, and got out of her car.

* * *

Her first class of the day was hell. She was in her russian history class. Toby was frantically texting her, wanting to make sure everything was fine. Andrew Campbell was sitting behind her poking her with a pencil trying to get her attention, and to top it all off, Alex, her ex-boyfriend was sitting next to her, giving her the stink eye. Who was _he_ to give _her _the stink eye? Who exactly did he think he was to her? She scoffed. Please! He was just another guy, another guy that loved her and left her. At least now Toby was stuck with her.

"Miss Hastings?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question. Could you repeat it please?"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to repeat myself if your phone would stop going off. I asked, Why did Peter the Great return to his home in Kolomenskoe from Moskow?"

"He was sent back, after his sister was in control of Moskow."

"Very good."

* * *

Spencer pulled her books out of her locker and pushed them into her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder, and took a sip of her pepsi. She slammed her locker shut and walked towards the doors. On her way, Andrew walked infront of her, and blocked her way.

"What are you doing?''

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, and I need to get to the doctors. So please call if you need to talk to me. I'm late."

"This is important."

"Fine. What?"

"Well, prom is coming up. And I know you and that Cavanaugh kid broke up, so I was hoping you would be my date. Will you go to prom with me?"

"No! Toby and I got back together. God Andrew! Just get out of my way!" She yelled. She stormed past him and out the doors. She walked to her car and unlocked it. She was about to get in when a tan truck pulled up next to her. She locked her car and walked up to the truck. As she was about to get in, Toby jumped out and slammed the door. He ran up to the to thw other side of the truck, where Andrew was chasing after Spencer calling for her. Andrew got to her first, and grabbed her arm, spinning her around and almost knocking her off her feet. She screamed in agony as he squeezed her arm. He was alot stronger than her after all.

"Spencer. You should know better than to say no to me. Your nothing against me. I dont take no for an answer. Just except that I'm better than you, and do as I say."

"I have a boyfriend." She panted.

"Leave. Her. Alone!" The two highschoolers heard from behind them. Toby stood there, looking strangely bull-like, his fist's balled, his lips sealed, his face red. Suddenly, without warning, Toby came barreling at Andrew, knocking the younger boy on the ground. Toby practically shoved Spencer in his truck, and drove off.

* * *

At Toby's loft, Toby took Spencer's hand and dragged her into the house.

"What was that!?" He shouted

"I dont know! He's crazy!"

"He wouldn't have done that without reason Spencer! What the fuck did you do to him?"

"He asked me to go to prom with him, and I said no! Thats all!"

"You know your a horrible liar right?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Go."

"What?"

"Dammit Spencer I said go!" He shouted.

"Toby." She squeaked, he stared at her, with cold blue eyes. Her eyes filled with tears and she gulped. She nodded and walked slowly out of his loft. She walked over to the brew and called Mellisa.

"Hey, its Spence. I'm stuck at the brew, Toby got mad and kicked me out. My car is at school. Can you come pick me up?" She left a message in Mellisa's voicebox.

She dug through her school bag, and pulled a non-narcotic pill bottle out of it. Spencer was prone to panic attacks if she got worked up enough. She went to the bathroom and took a few. She leaned up against the stall door and sank down to the floor. She burried her face in her hands and took deep breaths. The pills weren't working. She counted back from 20 in russian. There was a ticking in her head, like a bomb, ticking, to keep the time untill it blows up. Her head was pounding, her body shaking. Tears were free falling down her face now. She stuck her hand in her bag and popped a few more pills, no longer caring if she took to much, she just wanted it to stop. She screamed, as Emily happened to walk in after hearing the comotion in the ladies room.

"Spence?"

Spencer didn't say anything.

"Spencer I know your in there! Open the door!" Emily yelled as she got worried about her friend. Spencer ignored her, not wanting Emily to see her like this. She took more pills.

"Spencer I swear to god I will knock this god damn door down if I have to! Open the door!" Emily yelled again.

"Spencer open the god damn door!" This time it was Paige who was yelling, also worried about what might be happening in the bathroom stall. Spencer took more pills, the pain and panic not stopping. More tears ran down the three girls faces. The bathroom door opened again, as Aria and Hanna came running in.

"Whats going on?"

"Its Spencer. I think she's overdosing." Emily said. Spencer emptied her pill bottle and dug through her purse for another. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her temple hit the cold ground. The girls screamed as the heard Spencer fall.

"Call 911!" Aria yelled.

"Call Toby!" Hana added in panic. Emily and Paige slammed their bodies against the door. Hanna and Aria joined in after making the calls. The girls faces were drenched in tears by now. A few seconds later, a tall, young blonde boy came running in.

"Where is she?!" Toby yelled, his own face drowning in tears.

"In the stall." Emily cried. Toby slammed his body against the door, with all his might, and it budged a tiny bit.

"Spencer! Spencer please! Please open the door!" He cried, the medics came running into the bathroom, they used a tool to open the door and loaded Spencer onto a streacher. Toby rode in the ambulance with her, and Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Paige followed close behind.

* * *

At the hospital, the Hastings family met up with Spencer's friends. Toby was in her room, waiting for her to open her eyes, which the doctors said was probably not going to happen. Veronica looked into the room, and let out a sob.

"My baby!"

Mellisa, who blamed this on herself, sobbed into her fathers shoulder.

The doctor came up to the Hastings Family and the four young high schoolers.

"Miss Hastings is in critical condition, and I cant say for sure whether she will live or not. The chances of her living are slim to none though, it would take a miricle. And if she does live, the fetus will probably pass on."

Aria sighed in destress.

"Who's going to tell Toby?"

"I will. Its my fault she's dying. I should've gotten to her faster."

"Mellisa no, its my fault, I should've gotten into the bathroom faster."

"I should've taken her call." Melissa said, she walked into the room.

"Toby? I have news from the doctor."

"I shouldn't have gotten mad, shouldn't have kicked her out. I didn't mean it!" Toby muttered through his tears.


	4. For Blue Skies part 2

Hey guys, so, I wasn't going to update for the rest of this week. Final exams, are killing me. But, I'm not going to bore you with the stupid questions that are on those damn tests. I got sick last night, so I'm home today. I also wanted to just say something else. Unlike my other stories, this is really just an experament. I'm writing opinions for me, and it is probably going to be very sad if you will. I had some really messed up shit happen to me back in October, with my horse(Callie, she was 13, who was killed. And, I really kind of needed a back up plan, something to keep me busy when I'm not at school, or with my friends, or with my horse(Ivy, she's 5). So with that said, please, enjoy my mess. -N

* * *

Opinions

Chapter 4

For Blue Skies part 2

* * *

"Toby?''

"What."

"We, umm, we have the survalence video's of her." Emily's voice cracked as she finished her sentence. "If you want to see them." She was sobbing again. Toby looked over at her, he hadn't stoped crying. He wasn't just losing Spencer, he was losing his child, their child, with her. He was losing everything. He got up out of his chair and walked over to her. Enveloping her in a hug, she sobbed, and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Toby?"

"Yeah?" He cried

"If she dies, if she dies, just, just please, please promise that, that you'll, for-forgive her!" Emily mumbled, choking on her tears.

"I promise." He whispered.

"Do you want to see the video?"

"Yes. No. Yes, I do." He decided.

"C'mon."

* * *

At the brew, in the back room, Emily and Toby stood, hand in hand, watching their bestfriend, and girlfriend kill herself.

_Spencer took the bottle out and took 7 of the little pills, she brought her hand up to her temple and groaned, but the pain stopped. She walked over to the toilet and threw up, sticking her hand down her throut. She cried, and cried, and cried. She got up, and started pacing, back and forth, sobbing and trying to calm down. _If only he had gotten to her faster. _She downed 8 more pills. _He couldn't watch. _She smacked her head against the wall, and cried. Emily came into the bathroom, Sppencer's eyes opened and looked like they were about to shoot out of her head. She shook her head. She took 6 more pills, and slamed her back against the door. Emily started to scream for her. Paige came in, Spencer took more pills. Paige and Emily were screaming. _Toby felt like he could crawl into a hole and die right now._ Aria and Hanna came in, yelling for Spencer, without fully knowing what was happening. Emily fell into Paiges arms as she heard Spencer's head hit the floor._

"I cant watch anymore of this!"

"Just watch this."

_Spencer opened her eyes a tiny bit, slipping from her conciousness quickly, she looked at her stomach._

_"I love you baby, I'm sorry." She whispered, and passed out._

"Burn it." He said.

"What?"

"Burn the damn film!" He shouted, as he walked back to his truck.

* * *

Toby walked into the hospital room, his lover and child were dying in. He sat next to Spencer, and took her hands in his.

"Baby please, please wake up. Its going to be okay, I just need you to wake up. Our baby needs you to wake up Spence. Please beautiful, just wake up." He cried quietly. The doctor came in,

"Sir, visiting hours are over."

"Alright."

Toby left quietly.


	5. For Blue Skies part 3

Hey guys! So, I'm going to do a little something special for you guys next chapter. Why? You ask? Because I was checking the stats on opinions, and we have 18 alerts! Do you get that? 18! That's the most I've ever had! That's more than I had gotten for Call It Karma, which only got 13 alerts. So, what you need to do, is, favorite and alert opinions if you haven't already, and review with what you think we should do to celebrate! Reviews are really important! Once I have 25 reviews, we will do this again! So, once again, review what YOU think we should do to celebrate, the 3 ideas that gets the most votes, will go into a poll on my page, the winning idea, will then be posted as an authors note. I want to do some sort of contest, that way there will be a maintained amount of winners. Thanks so much loves! Kisses! -N

* * *

Opinions

Chapter 5

For Blue Skies part 3

(End of For Blue Skies chapter)

* * *

It had been 12 days. 12 days since a certain young, blue-eyed man had a wink of sleep. 12 days, since a very important brunette had been admitted to a hospital. And most of all, 12 days since Rosewood had lost hope for the youngest Hastings. No one ever expected that 12 days after Spencer tried to take her own life, she would awaken from her slumber.

"She's awake!" Toby woke up to, hearing the doctor yelling outside Spencer's room. He had never felt such relief. He jumped out of his seat and ran into her room.

"Beautiful! Your okay! Thank god your okay!" He yelled in joy and shock. Spencer offered a weak smile in return. Toby and Spencer stared at each other for a few moments untill someone screamed her name. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings came running into the room. Overjoyed by their daughters miraculous recovery. Toby had to step back from Spencer. He felt lost in the room. Spencer was smiling widely and talking to her crying parents and sister. He didn't pay attention to what they were saying untill Mr. Hastings put a hand on his shoulder.

"Toby, I think its best you leave Spencer alone now. She needs her friends and family, not you."

"What? But-" He started

"No buts. She'll come to you when she's ready."

Toby nodded and walked away. He didn't know what else to do. He was the reason she was in this situation after all. It was all his fault. He passed Emily, Hanna, and Aria walking down the hall way chatting happily about their friend. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked out into the cold winter night. He heard someone calling his name. He turned around to find a doctor walking towards him.

"Tobias Cavanaugh?"

"Yes that's me."

"We have good news."

"I already know that Spencer's awake."

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

"Spencer is still carrying your daughter."

Toby raised his hands up to his mouth and let out a cry of relief, he now knew what Spencer's parents were feeling when they found out that their daughter was alive. And better yet, he was having a daughter. With the woman he loved. But, she was in that building, wanting nothing to do with him. He smiled, thanked the doctor and walked to his truck. He had a job to get to, he had a daughter to provide for and protect, and even though he didn't want to leave Spencer now, he knew he had to. He'd call Spencer when she got out of the hospital.

* * *

Spencer watched with tears in her eyes as Toby walked away. She didn't want him to leave. Her mother was smothering her. Her sister was pretending to worry. Her father only wanted people to think that they cared for her.

"Stop." She whispered. Her mother looked at her.

"What did you say Sweetie?"

"I said stop!" She said louder this time.

"What? Why?"

"Dont fucking touch me! I want to see my friends. Please. I just want to see my friends."

"Spencer Jill Hastings! You will not talk to your mother like that!" Her father yelled.

"You might as well not be my fucking mother!" She cried.

Veronica stepped back from her, and nodded her head. Melissa smirked the whole time. Her father sent her a 'I am so disowning you' face. She didn't care, all Spencer wanted now, was to be alone.

* * *

When Spencer woke up the next day, people in light blue suits were in her room. She looked at them, blury as her eyes were adjusting to the lights.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"We're from Radley Sanitarium, we are here to take you somewhere safe."


	6. Rivers

Hey loves! So, this probably wont be the best chapter ever, but I'm super super sick! It sucks! I never get sick, ever, so it sucks when I do. So, um, thanks so much for the reviews, and I hope you dont get sick from reading this! Thanks loves! *Air kisses* -N

* * *

Opinions

Chapter six

Rivers

* * *

Prenatel vitamens, non narcotics and pain killers were brought in to Spencers room in radley. She pulled nervously on the sleeve of her gray sweater and flattened her leggings with her short, stubby nails. She took the pills, and then went into the central room with the other patients. The nurse said she would probably have visitors today. She hoped her family would be there. Or, at least her mother. She missed her mother. The last thing she had said to her, was 6 days ago, and was "She might as well not be my mother!". She didn't mean it. She was angry that Toby was walking out on her. She was scared. Scared for her future, scared for her babies future. However, when she saw the two girls signing in, she smirked. Of course. How stupid could she be to think Toby or her mother actually cared about her. She was a train wreck. She was worthless. Hanna and Emily came up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Spence!" Hanna said cheerfully.

"Hi Sweetie." Emily said.

"Oh, hi. Wheres Aria?"

"She's with Jake. She had a class. She said to give you a hug for her though. And to tell you she loves you."

"Oh. Have you guys heard from Toby?"

"Um, no." Hanna said.

"Yes, actually. He is out of town working. He's going to come down when he has the time."

Spencer sighed. "Wonderful."

"Your sister is worried about you Spence. We all are."

"Maybe you guys should mind your own buisness."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Emily."

"Spencer, cut the crap! You are the most miserable person I know! I'm not going to let you talk to me, or Emily like that, just because you screwed yoursself up for life! I'm out. Call me when my friend comes back." Hanna spat. Turning on her heel and walking out the door.

"Spencer, honestly she's right. You need to get your shit together and stop blaming everyone for whats wrong with you! Your whats wrong with you! You have a child now! So, if you wont do it for yourself, do it for your daughter." Emily said before leaving.

* * *

Okay guys, thats it. Sorry its so short. I'm going to try to start updating sooner. People that review are awesome! Thanks loves! Kisses! -N


	7. Authors note(READ)

Hey loves! So, no, this is not another chapter. I'm sorry! I find myself with no inspiration lately, and I think that may have to do with the fact that I am selling my horse because she bit me a few days ago. Dont worry, I'm going to make sure she finds an awesome home, and hope that this will be her forever home :) That sounds really cheesy, but I love her very much and it's really sad to let her go, but her happiness, and safety, and my happiness and safety rely on a good partner, I'm not good for her and she's not good for me. Anyway, if you have any suggestions for the way this story will go, please let me know in the review box below! It may result in a new chapter sooner than I expected! I am posting this for both G&M, and Opinions, so I am going to leave suggestion rules for each below:

Gods and Monsters- This is a mature story, so feel free with whatever you want to happen, I am NOT doing lemons though. Thats just something I will not do. So dont ask for stranger spoby sex. Its not going to happen.

Opinions-Your suggestion will probably only be a chapter long, because I know how I want this story to go. No losing the baby. No sexual assult, and lets keep it PG-13.

Okay guys, suggest away!


End file.
